


Love

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Ron Weasley, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Hagrid was in grief over separation of his pet dragon from him so golden trio of Hogwarts gives visit to him. Story contains underage sex and genderbent characters so you are warned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Love

Poor Hagrid, dejected and sad from the loss of his pet dragon Norbert, had been moping around his dark hut for days, barely going outside to tend to his garden or to let Fang out. The students had noticed that Hagrid was putting very little effort into their classes, Care of Magical Creatures, so much so that one evening the girls of Gryffindor determined that they would visit and cheer up their huge teacher and friend. Bundling off out of Hogwart's School soon after Supper, the trio of Hermione Granger, Rosalie Weasley and Harriet Potter all scampered down the rocky path to the well-worn but solid hut that Hagrid lived in. A warm yellow light shone through the window and a column of smoke rose from the chimney as the chilly girls arrived at his doorstep, knocking on the thick wooden door. After a few moments it creaked open and framed in the firelight glow towered the huge, imposing form of the half-giant, a questioning but sad look upon his face.

"Was' this, ladies?" the large man queried, confused by the three pretty faces that shined up at him from the gloomy dark. "Here now, wha' you three be doin' out at this hour? Ain't ya got your studies to be tending to?"

"Oh hello Hagrid, may we please come in?" chirped Hermione, taking charge as usual. Hagrid's forlorn face studied hers for a moment and seeing her determined expression, sighed and stood back, allowing the girls to sweep inside the comfortably warm cabin. Without a word, Hagrid shuffled back to his big oak chair in front of the fire where on a small table beside it stood a huge flagon of some frothy drink and a framed picture of his beloved pet dragon, Norbert. Sitting down heavily, the big man took a healthy drink, foam soaking his scraggly black mustache and beard while he looked at the picture again and sighed deeply.

"He was like me own son, he was." groaned Hagrid. Ironically, the heartbroken Half-Giant was unaware that Norbert was in fact Norberta, a female dragon, a fact to be uncovered only later by Rosalie's older brother Charlie who had the dragon now in Romania, where it was being raised more safely and happily due to severe restrictions on where dragons could be kept and bred.

Staring into the fire, Hagrid did not even seemed to have forgotten his guests who even now were shedding their cloaks and moved to stand around his immense chair, the look of concern on their faces as they touched his shoulders and arms with loving strokes.

"Oh Hagrid," said Rosalie,"we know you feel so lonely without Norbert but you have to know that he's doing fine with Charlie. He sends owls all of the time telling you how big he's gotten and how well they treat him. We just are so worried about you."

Harriet lay her midnight black hair down on his large shoulder, his curly black hair cushioning her as she said in a light voice,"I know you must feel so alone out here, without something to love. I feel that way myself sometimes, just wishing for someone to love me."

Hermione stood down by one of his tree-trunk legs and leaned in close, her bushy mass of brown hair splayed all over his bulging stomach, hugging against him, "Oh Hagrid, we can't stand the idea of knowing you are out here so unhappy an sad." Squeezing him as tightly as the young girl could, she spoke for all three of them when she said, "We love you!"

His aching heart melted with such a sincere and unexpected display of affection from the tiny girls, causing fat tears to roll down his plump cheeks and becoming lost in his coal-black beard. His belly shook and rolled Hermione on a small wave as he sobbed, his large arms opening wide and scooping Rosalie and Harriet in on to Hermione, pressing them all tightly to his large frame in a hug. He held them there for more than a minute and as he did, he noticed a pleasant aroma, a delicate perfume coming from the young schoolgirls in his lap. Hagrid's head swam and his pulse quickened as the potion Hermione had crafted earlier and mixed in the shampoo of each of the girls began to have it's desired effect. The potion was not as powerful as the Love Potion, but had been altered by the clever witch into one that relaxed inhibitions and made the recipient of it more open to affection and it seemed to be working.

Normally the moral and reliable Hagrid would never take advantage of the understandable school-girl crushes that many young females felt for the imposing teacher, always gently keeping the eager girls at a safe distance. But tonight, with his aching heart being healed by the loving attentions of three of his most favorite students, his judgment was clouded by the sexy fragrance that invaded his senses.

The fireplace seemed to make the room feel unusually hot to him as the three cherubs wriggled their bodies against his, their arms massaging his huge body over his rough wool shirt, their legs, all smooth and white, peeking out from under their Gryffindor skirts, rubbing against his legs. Hagrid took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, enjoying the feeling of such warmth and love being showered upon him.

He had been alone a very long time and had not known the touch of any woman. The lonely Half-Giant had not even considered touching himself in all of those years, as it just never occurred to him to do so and as a result, his body had built up a tremendous amount of seminal fluid that now began to churn and ache inside his prodigious nut-sack. Those feelings stirring within him, Hagrid began to moan and shift in his chair while the three witches continued to gyrate their young bodies against his.

It was Harriet's innocent, lovely face that rose before the feverish gaze of the man, her curious smile and her emerald green eyes seemed so pretty in the dim light as she whispered in a light voice, "It's alright Hagrid, we want to make you feel better. Let us show you how much you mean to us." Leaning in closely, Hagrid could taste peppermint and spice on her lips as the young girl tenderly kissed her giant teacher, her lips like rose petals on his own thick, cracked ones.

Hermione had undone his shirt and was amazed at the thicket of hair on his chest and belly, a black wiry mass that curled around his massive nipples and down over his wide, firm belly, Pressing her face into his flesh, Hermione breathed deep his healthy musk, kissing and licking his stomach, licking up onto each man-nipple, sucking and kissing them in a teasing fashion, then working he way down to his belly-button. Hermione's pink little tongue wormed into the greasy but tasty hole, French-kissing his navel with passion.

Rosalie's long red hair was down between Hagrid's massive legs, her white hands busily working to undo the buttons of his fly, When she had her opening, she reached in with both hands and gasped like a child on Christmas morning when she hauled out Hagrid's rigid Half-Giant cock. Uncircumcised, it was easily 30cm long and the young witch's hand could not close around it, easily more than 7cm around the shaft. It was so hot and brown as it flexed in the Weasley girls hands, the veins that shot up the sides pulsed. Pulling down the foreskin, the light brown flesh of the tip appeared, glistening and shiny in the firelight, smeared with the pre-seminal fluids that Rosalie's fingers had already coaxed from the slit at the very top. It smelled very musky, an earthy odor of a man who had worked long and hard but had yet to wash himself; the pungent whiff filled the tiny room.

Like moths drawn to a light, the other two girls scampered down to kneel between the Half-Giant's legs and gaze adoringly at his straining cock meat. Smiling to each other in disbelief and excitement, Hermione said with a sexy grin, "I told you that the book in the library was telling the truth! Just look at that gorgeous thing! Oh Hagrid, how could you not share this with us?" she said, giving him a cutely playful pout. For his part, Hagrid's eyes were half-closed, intoxicated by her potion and the sensations on his dick unlike any he had ever felt before. 

"Oh Hermione, that beast will split me in two, no matter how much I want it!" moaned a frustrated Harriet.

Reaching over to grab her purse from where she dropped it, Hermione reached again into her bag and retrieved another bottle and undid the stopper, pouring a little of the pink fluid into her palms and rubbing them briskly together, then shoving both hands under her skirt and under her panties, into her already moist cunt. Hissing a sigh of delight, she said, "Try some of that on your pussies; ohhh..it will last for hours and it'll let you accommodate any size up there."

"That must be some book you found in the Library, Hermione," giggled Rosalie as she slid two coated hands under her pleated skirt, moaning as she worked the juices in deep.

"So, this works on any hole?" Harriet asked innocently, slipping her hands around behind her, her eyes closing as she smiled wickedly, greasing her tiny asshole. "Oooohh yeah, it sure seems to!" she moaned, answering her own question as her hand easily slipped in with a wet "pop".

Returning to Hagrid's impressive meat stalk, all three girls worked their tongues over the bumpy surface of the Gamekeeper's cock, licking and sucking the shaft and tip clean. Little tongues spit-soaked his massive hairy balls, licking the mushy paste that had formed in the creases between them and his legs, slurping up Hagrid's pungent juices like it was ambrosia. Soon his massive dick was wet with the trio's saliva and as she was the mastermind of this enterprise, Hermione claimed her right as the first girl take him. Pulling up her skirt and standing on his wide pelvic bone, the pretty brunette smiled broadly into Hagrid's face as she squatted down onto his prick, moaning and rolling her head about as her magicked pussy opened wide to take in his fist-sized cock head. The tremendous head Hagrid felt envelope his cock made him gnash his teeth and grunt, his great hands taking the thin schoolgirl about the waist, his fingers touching each other as he now held the girl and pushed her further down, down, down onto his shaft. Never before had Hagrid experienced such a profound pleasure as having his cock inside the body of a female. Regardless of whether she was just a young girl or not, she was a woman and he was a Half-Man and the primal spark inside him roared into full flame. Growling like a beast, Hagrid pumped Hermione up and down on his thick spike, fucking his cock with her body, using her like some sexual device. Hermione ran her hands over her body, feeling her budding nipples under her blouse and then running her fingers through her hair, her head lolling about as the girl cried with delight at the incredible feeling of being so stretched and full, of being so completely fucked with such power by her loving teacher.

Rosalie and Harriet stared in disbelief from the back, watching Hermione's skirt fly up with each terrible downward jerk, showing her pert ass jiggling and Hagrid's thick, monstrous root disappearing up into their friend's enchanted hole. Rosalie felt Harriet's hands touch her tiny breasts and she turned slightly, allowing her to snake a hand under her blouse and massage her tender breasts. Rosalie's hands were under Harriet's skirt, kneading and squeezing her apple-cheeked ass as both girls kissed tenderly, breaking only to keep watching the terrific display before them as Hagrid pounded his giant cock into the barking, shouting girl, his massive balls bouncing and jerking up and down underneath her ass with each slam of her hips onto his.

Kissing Harriet one last time, Rosalie broke their clinch and crawled underneath the chair and began licking the white froth that had formed on Hagrid's pistoning cock, a combination of his lubricating fluids and Hermione's cunt juice. The cute redhead's tongue also found the taste of his balls enjoyable and she eagerly worked each nut into her mouth, coaxing them to bloat and swell.

Harriet moved up to the front, to climb carefully onto the arm of the chair and to maneuver her willowy body over until she stood over Hagrid's bushy face. Having not bothered with panties at all, the waif sank her pretty hairless crotch onto Hagrid's thick greasy lips. The girl cried out in ecstasy as he hungrily began licking and nibbling her pussy and asshole, slobbering up the delicious cream that she now leaked into his mouth and beard.

Hermione was in heaven, the rapture of feeling this tree-trunk, this great pole sliding in and out of her searing cunt was sending the young witch into an almost endless cycle of orgasms that took her breath away, making the usually verbal girl speechless. Using the last of her resolve, Hermione pressed her tiny hands down on the quaking belly of her fat lover and pushed up, begging Hagrid, "Oooohhhh...okay, okay, okay Hagrid, let me go now, let me go, it's time to switch, okay? I've cum so much and Rosalie and Harriet need you too, okay?" she blurted, hoping the Half-Giant could hear her with Harriet's legs wrapped around his face.

Upon hearing the exhausted girl offering her place on that impressive fuck-stick, both Rosalie and Harriet leptat the chance, leaving their respective places to help pry Hagrid's hands loose from her waist and lift Hermione off. Hermione's cunt gaped and drizzled a huge amount of juice as she collapsed happily on the rug near the fire, basking in the warmth of her belly from so many orgasms. Harriet took her place next, guiding his glistening pole to the magically lubed pucker of her asshole. Her face twisting into a rictus of pain and pleasure, Potter cried, "Oh FUCK YES! Arrrrggghhh!" as she took his rigid meat into her anal grip. Hagrid's eyes shot open and were wild with desire as he resumed his furious onslaught, taking the fully-dressed his most favourite girl in his hands and pounding her onto his meat. The heat and sensation were so different from the sweet pussy of Hermione. Whereas Hermione's cunt was pleasantly warm, velvety and smooth, so heavenly and loving on his cock, Harriet's ass was volcanic and tight, clamping down on the entire length of his member from tip to shaft base, holding it in a heated fist, almost deliciously painful but incredibly pleasurable. The sweet voice of this innocent-seeming child rang as she breathlessly spewed obscenities that were unexpectedly arousing to hear.

"Oh Hagrid, do it, rape my asshole, oh oh oh....burn my butthole, Hagrid OW! Yes! Oh fuck, make that hurt, OW OW OW Oh I love you Hagrid, I love you...ooooo Oh FUCK YES! Fuck my dirty hole, oh fuck my little butt hard, make me cum from it, make me cum, make little Harriet cum Hagrid, I want it, I want it, I want....OOOOOOOOOAAARRGGGHH!" she shrieked, her legs flying about as Hagrid slammed her again and again against his quivering belly, making her flop about like a rag-doll. Harriet's pussy was beet red as the fingers of one hand banged into them, spraying her feminine juices out over Hagrid's balls and thighs and over Rosalie's head as she knelt down there, licking Hagrid's ball sack again. Gulping down the new flavor of her classmate, Rosalie loved the taste of Harriet's cum mixed with the froth of Hermione's cunt that had slicked Hagrid's balls. 

Gasping and slack-jawed, her eyes staring without focus, Harriet flopped forward, on top of Rosalie's head. Raising her up to share a greasy kiss, Harriet stammered weakly, "O-okay Rose, you're next. Whew!" 

Kissing Harriet, Rosalie once more coaxed the wild-eyed, almost intoxicated Hagrid into loosening his grip and she helped Harriet down from the huge frame of their friend, to settle her beside Hermione by the fire. Quickly climbing back onto the chair, the redhead grinned into the sweating face of her teacher as she pulled her soaked cotton panties aside and sank her prepared cunt down, feeling the heat and pressure that had pleasured her schoolmates. "Now Hagrid, no matter what, it's YOUR turn to cum, okay? I want you to fill me all the way up and don't stop until you do." 

Leaning forward, the tiny Hogwarts freshman let Hagrid pump himself into her tight pussy, working his well-lubricated shaft at a blistering pace in and out of her red-furred cunt. The amazing warmth that enveloped him returned once again and after a while he felt the familiar pressure building inside him once more. It had begun with Miss Granger, then really built to almost critical mass with Miss Potter, but now Hagrid was certain that he was nearing a point of no return with the young Miss Weasley. Her red hair fell and mingled with his own thatch of black curls as the youngster kissed the old man with a fierceness and passion that served to increase Hagrid's pelvic thrusts up into her. The heavy oak chair groaned and creaked as Hagrid thrust upwards while simultaneously pounding her tender body down, determinedly set on reaching his first orgasm in his long, lonely life.

Without warning, it hit. Like lightning shooting through him, Hagrid bellowed loudly, shattering the windowpane with it's force. Heedless of any consequence Hagrid roared like a beast, making the animals penned outside whinny and cry in terror, the creatures of the forest nearby calling in challenge and fear from his voice. Hagrid clutched Rosalie in a perilously tight grip to his huge body, pumping his smoking hot cock into her womb, filling her with thick, sloppy clots of cum, saved up and concentrated into a potent brew of Giant seed. Rosalie wept with joy on the heaving chest of her lover as her stomach clenched and fluttered in her orgasm, her tiny body trembling and shaking like a leaf in the wind against his massive form.  
She was vaguely aware that Hagrid was still cumming, still pumping his syrupy cum into every crevice of her young womb, painting his seed onto the walls of her cunt. She felt an oddly delightful swelling in her lower stomach as she literally bulged with his semen, her young reproductive organs bulging and stretching with the volume of cum still being jetted with considerable force into her water-tight cunt.

Moaning with the effort, she pitifully begged her two friends to help, 'Hermione..., Harriet.......get me off of it, it's....oh! it's too much now!"

Scrambling to her aid, Hermione and Harriet lifted Rosalie up, up, up until they could see just Hagrid's tip in the girl's red-rimmed hole. Pushing her up and onto his belly, a loud "Pop" sounded and his cock flopped free, bobbing about. Amazingly, every few seconds a spurt of thick white seed would pulse out, fly into the air a few centimeters and then fall wetly onto his wide hairy belly. For his part, Hagrid was exhausted as well, his massive arms laying on either side of the chair, his head lolling down onto his chest and a wide, happy smile on his bearded face. Still his cock bobbed, oozing out thick clots of cream onto his belly. Rosalie, puffing as if she'd run a marathon, lay straddled on his upper belly, her head resting on Hagrid's fluffy beard. 

Harriet and Hermione wasted little time and began sucking the delicious cream from Hagrid's cock. Harriet's hair became matted with the cum it soaked in as she licked his shaft; Hermione slurped up huge mouthfuls of amazingly tasty cock-juice and swallowed it down with a gulp, diving down to hoover up more from the Half-Giant's sticky belly. Having finished off the now-deflating cock, Harriet and Hermione took turns suctioning out tasty samples from Rosalie's still gaping, oozing cunt, making the youngster moan with delight. Hermione took a mouthful and moved up, giving Rosalie a lingering, sensual taste of Hagrid's cum mixed with her own tender cunt juices.

"Good, huh?" Hermione giggled, her eyes drinking in the pretty, sweating face of her best friend. Harriet joined them both with a fresh mouthful and the trio of witches spent a private few minutes swapping the flavorful cum between them.

Soon, they rose from the sleeping body of their teacher and Hermione pulled a great blanket over his snoring, happy form while the other two girls stoked the fire once more. Pulling on their cloaks and closing the heavy door behind them, they trudged happily back up the hill to Hogwarts and their beds.

"You think he'll remember all of this in the morning?" asked Harriet, wiping a stray finger full of cum into her mouth.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Hermione, "but I know one thing; I made a whole lot of that Potion and I plan on using it up before the end of the term!"


End file.
